Take Flight
by TARDISgirl10
Summary: A Superwholock story for my tumblr follower DatAwesomeMoose. Read if you wish. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock.


**This is for my Tumblr follower DatAwesomeMoose.  
><strong>

Chapter 1 – Introductions

"Doctor?" Rose called as she was walking down the hall. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" The Doctor called from the ceiling.

"Wha- Why are you clinging to the ceiling Doctor? You promised that we would go to a beach, and I'm -" Rose started as the TARDIS shook knocking the doctor from off the ceiling and onto the floor. The TARDIS continued to shake knocking Rose off her feet before the chaos finally stopped. Rose got to her feet and almost ran to the Doctor who was still lying on the floor unmoving. "Doctor!" she shook him and he started to stir.

"Hey there" He said as began to stir.

"Hi. Are you alright?"

"Yeah just hit my head that's all"

"Okay"

"SO!" He almost yelled as he sprang to his feet startling Rose "Want to see where we are or do you want to stay here? It could be dangerous"

"Well…" Rose said acting a little worried before her whole demeanor changed to excited. "Allonz-y"

The doctor bounded to the door and as he opened it he stuck his hand back pointing at Rose who immediately stopped. As he slid out the door shutting it behind him Rose could hear him say "Oh hello there."

**~~~~~~~~~~Superwholock~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dean, do you hear that?" Sam asked as he looked up from his research at Dean who was sitting at the table next to Cas, who was attempting to set up a new cell phone.

"Yeah I hear it, that sort of wheezing, sputtering noise?" Dean replied but jumped up as the noise became more prominent and a big blue box appeared next to them. Sam and Dean drew their guns pointing them at the box and Cas drew his angel blade stepping behind the boys.

A man slowly walked out of the box "Oh hello there" the man said shutting the door to the box.

"What are you" Dean said aiming his gun at the man's head.

"Oh finally someone asks the right question" The man said. "I'm the Doctor and as for the 'What am I?' question ask your friend there." The man now identified as the Doctor said looking at Cas with curiosity.

"Well, you're certainly not human, but you do seem like one." Cas said lowering his blade, walking over to the Doctor staring at him, their eyes were almost level. This made Sam and Dean lower their guns but Dean didn't holster his.

"What are you" The Doctor and Castiel said in unison.

"I'm a Time Lord what about you?" The doctor said

"An Angel." Cas said before either Winchester could say anything

"Interesting…"

"Very, what is your…box here?"

The Doctor's demeanor immediately changed from curious to puppy like. "Oh this? This is the TARDIS it stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space' and I'm assuming that you won't try to kill us anytime soon so…" the doctor said then poked his head into the TARDIS and after a minute he came back out and a girl with beach blond hair, a blue tank top, and shorts coming just past her knees followed the Doctor out. Dean holstered his gun and made to shake the girl's hand. She took deans hand and he kissed it she giggled while Sam rolled his eyes and the Doctor glared. "Any ways this is Rose Tyler. Now did any of you call us?"

"What do you mean by call you?" Sam asked looking at the Doctor.

"Well…" the Doctor started but was cut off by the TARDIS wheezing. "No no no NO stop that!" the Doctor Yelled and ran into the TARDIS followed by Rose, Cas, Dean, and Sam. "What are you doing?" The doctor yelled, oblivious to the shocked faces of Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"What is this p-" Dean started before the TARDIS gave a huge lurch sending almost everyone off their feet and, onto the ground. The Doctor fell over some railing near the door while Cas simply swayed. It shook and shook until it gave one last lurch and then everything stopped and the TARDIS lights went dark except for the console in the middle slightly glowing. Sam and Rose slowly got to their feet while Dean sat by the door near the Doctor clutching the railing as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Rose ran past Dean and Climbed over the rail to see the Doctor unconscious once again and a small cut on his hand from the grate.

"Doctor? Doctor? Wake up" Rose said shaking his shoulder, but to no avail. "He's not waking up." By this time Dean had gotten up still shaking and Cas had walked over watching Rose try to wake the unconscious Time Lord.

Sam looked at Rose and the Doctor before saying, "Can you try to get him over the railing Cas might be able to help him." Rose nodded then grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders while Sam reached over and grabbed his feet. Together they hoisted him over the railing.

Castiel bent over the Doctor and started healing what he could but he stood up after a while saying, "His anatomy is too different for me to heal him completely; also it doesn't seem that he is from our universe." He added the last part looking mainly at Sam and Dean.

"Well then that would explain the shaking that happened before we found you guys while he was working up there," Rose said pointing at the ceiling which still had some wires and the swing like harness hanging down. It was silent for a few moments; no one really knew what to say. Who would know what to say considering there were two hunters, one 'normal' human, one angel, and one unconscious Time Lord in the room? Rose still spoke up saying, "So, should we see where we are? Or are we going to sit here with the TARDIS off, The Doctor asleep, and no idea what could be out there?"

**(AN)Sherlock will be coming in next chapter**


End file.
